Percy Jackson: Demon Hunter
by Broken Index
Summary: Perseus Jackson had done it, he had defeated Kronos, saved the world, and managed to snag himself a cute girlfriend. That all changes however as a series of events leaves him heartbroken and annoyed. Especially since the bad guy here named Lucifer was a total badass, like seriously why do the coolest people in the world have to end up trying to take it over. Rated T, may change.


**Percy Jackson: Demon Hunter**

 **Chapter 0: Prologue**

Percy was relaxed. The Hero of Olympus was by himself in a rare moment of peace, simply watching the water from his cabin's fountain spray and burst into a rainbow of color. His brother Tyson was still at Atlantis following the battle of Manhattan, apparently the elder Cyclopes were amused at having a general that had peanut butter as a war cry and wished to teach him more about forging. Percy missed his brother, but couldn't help but enjoy having the entire cabin to himself. Normally he would have taken advantage of the privacy to have some *moments* with his girlfriend Annabeth, but for some reason she seemed to be more distant lately. Sure she kissed him goodnight and stuff, but whenever he tried having a makeout session with her or just relaxing she gave him a look that said ' _not now'_. He tried confronting her about it, but she brushed him off and said she just wanted time alone and that she was stressed. Percy was snapped out of his thoughts as the conch shell sounded once, signaling that it was time for lunch.

He slowly got up and stretched, wincing as he felt his back crack and the long scar running across his back flare in pain. He still remembered the moment when Luk-no, Kronos managed to knock him on the floor and slashed at his chest.

 **Flashback**

It was only through sheer luck that he managed to roll over, causing the majority of the scythe's blade to miss, however the tip of it still raked across his back, somehow finding his Achilles heel. **The moment it touched him, he was in hell.** The sheer amount of pain the blade caused him was enough to make him pass out, only for Annabeth to quickly splash some water over him which caused him to recover some energy. Strangely enough Kronos wasn't attacking him, instead he stood there laughing while Percy recovered. "What's so funny?", Percy spat out at the Titan of time.

Kronos simple pointed at his blade and said "Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap", before laughing even more. Percy paled drastically, as the full impact of what just happened hit him. He knew the legends of the scythe, and the fact that every mortal ever cut by it had their soul ripped from their body, whether it was 10 minutes or 10 years later. Narrowing his eyes, Percy rushed at the Titan with the intent to kill. Sparks flew as the two experts fought with all their might. Even then it was Percy's bloodline and Annabeth dodging in and slashing while invisible that caused them to barely even up to the skill of the titan. Even against a 2v1, Kronos was laughing in glee as he hit the girl with the blunt end of his scythe and slashed at the so called "hero".

It was during one of these interactions that Kronus hit Percy so hard that he flew backwards a couple of feet, Riptide flying out of his hands and getting stuck in a statue of Demeter. Without the main threat present, Kronus quickly overpowered Annabeth, plucking the invisibility cap off her head and pressing the blade against her neck. "Any last words demi-god?" the titan asked while smirking.

"Luke, please, I know your still in there. Please fight him, do it for me!" The girl choked out, while the titan merely laughed. He brought his symbol of power up, ready to kill the girl before his arm suddenly froze, causing him to drop his weapon. "WHAT!" the titan managed to should out before screaming. Cold gold eyes flickered, changing into soft blue ones before flickering back.

"Annabeth, quickly, give me your dagger" Luke said to the girl in front of me. There was a flicker of hesitation in the child of Athena's eyes, but she quickly put her dagger in his open hands. With a stab, the blade went straight through the so-called impenetrable skin, causing the blue eyes to vanish and gold one's to take their place. "YOUR DEAD" The titan screamed, grabbing his weapon and throwing it at the girl, before gold dust starting evaporating from his body and gold eyes dimmed and disappeared. Annabeth could only watch as death approached her, she knew she wasn't fast enough to dodge and her only weapon was in the hands of the former enemy. She closed her eyes and accepted her death, before getting pushed out of the way by someone. Her eyes snapped open as she saw Percy slash his blade, knocking the cursed scythe towards the entrance of the great halls. It was a shocked Zeus that stood there, the spinning projectile missing him by a hair's length.

"What is going on here!" the god of drama boomed out, his voice noticeably strained. In fact, all the gods looked exhausted and weary, but fighting the king of all monsters would do that to anyone. A choked cough brought the attention of all the gods on to Luke, who was just barely breathing on the ground. "So you defeated the traitor, well done" Zeus stated, bringing his master bolt up and preparing to smite the still alive demigod.

"Father wait!" Hermes bursted out, rushing over to his son and putting his head in his lap. Zeus lowered his master bolt, but only since he didn't want to hurt his own son to kill an already dying traitor. "Explain, now." Hermes said to Percy, since Annabeth had already rushed over to Luke and was whispering to him. Percy recounted the whole story, from returning hope to the hearth, to battling Kronos in the throne room and Luke sacrificing himself to save everyone. After hearing of Luke's sacrifice, Hermes looked down with tears in his eyes to his son. "Why?" he asked, not being able to understand the sacrifice his son had made for the very gods who he believed abandoned him.

"Because I made a lot of mistakes" Luke whispered, coughing up blood that was quickly wiped away by his father. "But I realized something" he continued, ignoring the fact that he was quickly dying from blood loss and trauma that even Apollo wouldn't be able to heal, "I realized that nothing is more important than family, and in the end I'd do anything to save my family. The campers, my brothers and sisters, and even you dad." With his thoughts being said, Luke turned his eyes towards Annabeth, the girl he loved like a little sister even as she told him she loved him more then that. "Don't cry" he said to her, weakly reaching out a hand and wiping the tears on her face.

"But" she started to say before he shushed her, turning his head towards Percy. " Good luck" he said to the now Hero of Olympus, before closing his eyes for the last time. Annabeth's sobs grew louder, as Percy drew her closer and let her cry, with a few tears threatening to fall from his face as well. A loud cough drew the attention of the two demigods and the god on the ground, as they all looked towards the thrones where all the gods sat. "He deserves a hero's farewell" Hermes stated at the gods, preventing his father from saying what he wanted to. Said god grumbled, but nodded his head and raised his hand. A bright light flashed over the fallen heros body, and a pure white shroud appeared. Zeus nodded towards Hestia, who simply raised her hands. The hearth of Olympus grew brighter as the demigod was brought over it and layed down inside, the flames flickering as images began appearing. They all watched silently as Luke's life was shown before them in the fire, starting from his mom who slowly grew insane to sacrificing himself for the sake of ending the war.

When the show ended, Zeus spoke, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Now, I believe we are ready to thank the heroes that showed great courage in the face of this evil and ended up helping us win this war, which we would have been hard pressed to win without" he said, as Poseidon merely raised an eyebrow. "Only hard pressed?" the sea god asked, as Zeus grumbled once again. "Fine, without which it would have been impossible to win" he corrected, not sounding happy about it. "Now, without any more interruptions, on to the main point of us being here", the thunder god said as he snapped a finger. Instantly, all the demigods who had fought and survived appeared in the throne room. They looked around confused for a second, before quickly bowing to the powerful beings in front of them.

"Clarisse La Rue, step forward!" Ares said, causing the warrior girl to step forward with a straight back and a hint of power rolling off her. "Drakon slayer huh", the god of war commented causing the girl to blush slightly. "Give me your spear" he said, walking forward and shrinking down to human size. Clarisse did so immediately, and watched as Ares inspected her preferred weapon. "It's good enough for a normal demigod" he commented, giving the spear a twirl in his hand. "For a Drakon slayer however", he continued, "we can do with something much better". Throwing the spear in the air, Ares clapped his hands and a dark red glow overtook the weapon. Catching the spear in his hands, he twirled it again before handing it back to his daughter. The spear had undergone a major transformation, the silver pole becoming dark red and getting covered with what looked like scales. The tip of the spear looked deadlier than ever, complete with jagged edges and what looked like a small coating of venom. Clarisse looked at it with awe, quickly saying "Thank you father" before stepping back into the line of her fellow demigods.

"Tyson come forward!" Poseidon boomed next, surprising a few people as they all thought he would be calling up Percy. The nervous cyclops took a few steps forward and bowed before his father and the rest of the council. "Rise" Poseidon commanded, before saying "for your brave efforts in the war my son, I grant you the post of general of my army as well as unlimited access to the forges under the sea". Tyson's eye widened, as he quickly bowed again while mumbling "thank you".

"Annabeth Chase, come" Athena commanded, as her daughter stepped forward. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Annabeth stood strong and waited as Athena seemed to have a quick mental debate with herself. "I have decided" the goddess of wisdom and war said, before also shrinking down to mortal size. She stepped forward and placed her hands on Annabeth's shoulders, before saying "Look around you, and tell me what you see". Annabeth, along with the rest of the demigods present, looked around and saw what was present. The once great statues of the gods were broken, the few that were standing cracked and disfigured. The columns that appeared to hold up the entire room were dusty, with ashes everywhere and slash marks present. The beauty that once caused all that entered the god's chambers to stop and admire the place was gone, replaced with a sense of foreboding and unwelcomeness.

"Destruction" Annabeth said to her mother, the one word being all she needed to convey her message. The place was in ruins. Athena nodded, before saying "I know you always wanted to be an Architect, so here is your greatest chance. Rebuild Olympus, make it so it's foundations grow stronger then ever and that beauty is once again brought back to this halls. I name you Chief Architect of Olympus my daughter, and I hope you do me proud". Annabeth was in shock as her mother finished speaking, and it was only through the prodding of Percy that she managed to state a clear "Thank you mother" before stepping back.

"Perseus Jackson and Grover Underwood come forward" Zeus spoke, causing the final two key fighters to step forward. Zeus turned to Grover first, causing the satyr to gulp nervously as he was faced with the King of the Gods. "For your efforts in the war, as well as taking into acknowledgement Pan's blessing, we would like to offer you a place on the Council of Cloven Elders" Zeus said to the nervous satyr. Grover stood there with his eyes wide open, causing a couple of the gods to chucking. "Oh also", Zeus said with a small grin on his face, "you are the new Lord of the Wild, which essentially puts you in charge of the council." That statement was too much for Grover to handle, as he fell backwards in a dead faint.

Percy went to go help his friend, but was stopped by Zeus as the god put his hand up. One of the other campers quickly came forward and dragged the satyr away, who was starting to drool. "Perseus Jackson" Zeus began, before being interrupted by the son of Poseidon who quickly said "Just Percy please". Zeus stopped, before continuing on and saying "Percy Jackson then, we the council will grant you one wish, and as we already know what you want we will begin the process". Percy looked confused, and Zeus sighed before saying "We, the Olympian Council, will make you a god". The demigods looked shocked, before cheering for their leader who they were sure would take the offer.

Percy looked around for a second, and making his decision he said "No". Seeing Zeus start to go red in rage, he quickly said "I do want a wish though, as well as an oath that you shall do it as long as it's within the power of the council". Zeus looked taken back, before saying "Do you not trust the word of the gods?". "I do", Percy replied. "But someone once told me to always get an Oath" he finished as he glanced as Hades. "Guity as charged" Hades smirked, shooting a look at his younger brother who just looked annoyed. "Very well" Zeus thundered as he swore an oath, "What is your wish".

Percy took a deep breath, before saying "Kronus got the support so many demigods simple because they believed they were abandoned. The minor gods also joined his army as they felt they weren't getting the slightest bit of respect they deserved." These statements caused some of the gods to mumble in agreement, notably Hermes and Apollo. "As such", Percy continued, "I want the minor gods to get cabins for their kids at camp, and for all the gods to claim their children when they arrive at camp. We shouldn't be crowing people into the Hermes cabin, simply because their parents don't feel like or are unable to claim them". When Percy finished, the gods took a moment to look among themselves and seemed to have a mental debate.

"You ask for a lot son" Poseidon said simply, looking at the defender of his throne. "I hold you to your oath, all of you" Percy said, looking straight at Zeus, who was thinking. "It shall be done" Zeus boomed, before waving his hands in dismissal. Apparently being forced to claim all his kids, not that he would have any more due to his oath of course, affect Zeus more than he would let it show. The demigods all marched out, with Percy leading them as a leader should, regardless of the fact that he had a bleeding scar on his back.

 **Flashback End**

Percy smiled at the memory, as while he had gotten an injury that would stay with him for life, his wish had resulted in camp becoming a lot more fun. The newly claimed kids were now able to be trained in their powers, and the Hermes cabin was no longer full to the brim with kids. The capture the flag games were also more interesting, as the children of the minor gods brought with them a whole new level of team picking. There was a capture the flag game tonight as well, and Percy was allied with the Athena cabin like always.

Percy left his cabin with a smile, looking forward to the rest of the day. He was sure things would end up fine, and couldn't wait to find Annabeth and convince her to let him know what was on her chest. If only he knew how much of a mistake finding her would be, if only he knew that after today he would never be the same again. Things were about to take a turn for the worse, especially for the Hero of Olympus…

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights belong to Rick Riordan. No idea when i'll upload the next chapter, but things should pick up pretty quickly from here. Leave a review if you want, I'll get back to you.**


End file.
